Olvidado
by Bojik Ivanov
Summary: Gaara olvido algo importante que relacionado con la fecha que todos sabemos y nunca olvidamos. Que será eso que olvido? Y algo también importante que traman Lee y los hermanos de Gaara? Una historia que se me ocurrió hace ya mucho tiempo. LeeGaara


El amanecer se hacia presente, haciendo brillar las cristalinas y doradas arenas del desierto, dando un ambiente tranquilo, tan dulce para saborear la tranquilidad; que hace tanto perduraba en el viento de la villa.

El silencio era evidente, solo perturbado por el remolineo de las arenas de la Aldea. Los aldeanos, despertando, dándole los buenos días a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

Mientras unos pocos ruidos alcanzaban a escuchar en la planta baja de la casa del actual Kazekage. Mientras en la planta alta un joven pelirrojo se removía entre las sabanas tratando de conciliar el sueño.

**//Narración de Gaara// **

Realmente no tengo ganas de abrir los ojos, hoy es uno de mis pocos de descanso, y aunque quiera a mis hermanos, no tengo ganas de soportarlos. Trato de ignorar el ruido de la casa para empezar a caer en la inconciencia. Pero creo que se me será difícil ya que escucho como sube rápidamente las escaleras, por la forma de subir creo que ya se quien es…

-DESPIERTA…RAPIDO-logrando escuchar; como no hacerlo, casi me grita en el oído.

Realmente me molesta cuando hace eso pero… siempre lo compensa…

Siento sus suaves labios presionarse contra los míos, esa suave sensación, tan delicada, me hace sentir en el cielo, mas cuando recorre mi cuerpo con sus manos.

Abro lentamente mis ojos encontrándome con esa dulce y sincera sonrisa, la cual me contagia. Mientras el se aparta un poco de mi, dándome espacio para tomar asiento en la cama.-Lee, llegaste temprano-le digo suavemente, despabilándome y tratando de no ponerme nervioso con su actual felicidad.

Su sonrisa se hace mas grande al verme bostezar largamente, realmente tengo algo de sueño, y le tengo tanta confianza que hay beses en las que no me avergüenza demostrarle mis graciosos ademanes.-HO!...Sabes que día es hoy…?-la mirada que le dedico, creo que tan sólo con eso a entendido; trato de recordar pero me es imposible.

Niego lentamente con mi cabeza haciéndole entender que no se de que me habla, me mira un poco triste, se acerca a mi lentamente entregándome un tierno beso en la frente, y se aleja lentamente de mi, cortando el contacto.

-Bueno Gaara nos vemos al rato tengo algo que hacer…-me dice, su expresión carece de su felicidad habitual, de verdad debe ser algo importante lo que olvide, par que se haya puesto tan serio. El sale por la puerta tan escandalosamente como llego despidiéndose con la mano antes de salir completamente.

Que suerte la mía, mi primer día de descanso en mucho tiempo y no lo puedo pasar con mi lindo moreno, ya que no tengo trabajo que hacer, me levanto calmadamente, ya que no se logra escuchar ningún ruido de parte de ninguna mis hermanos, probablemente tienen cosas que hacer o prefieren hacerla de vagos en otra parte.

Me cambio sin ninguna emoción en mi rostro, me coloco ropa ligera después de todo hoy es mi día libre. Bajo lentamente las escaleras de la casa dando me cuenta de lo silenciosa que esta sin el alboroto de mis hermanos, sonrió ante esos pensamientos, mis hermanos son muy ruidosos pero…Aunque me cueste decirlo les aprecio…creo yo…

Llego a la cocina dándome de que mi desayuno esta servido en la mesa junto con una nota.

Me aproximo a la gran mesa, la cual suelo compartir con mis hermanos, tomo asiento, mientras la nota y la examino.

_Querido Gaara_

_Me da gusto que hayas despertado,_

_Te deje tu desayuno preparado _

_Espero que te guste._

_Y aproveches este día tan especial._

_Después de todo solo se da una vez al año._

_ATT. Temari_

Medito un momento las palabras escritas por Temari, "Día tan especial", a que se referirá lo dice por mi descanso, esto es tan confuso primero Lee y ahora Temari, que mas me falta que Kankuro llegue y me confunda mas.

Ya que es de día entrenare como es debido, pero aun sigo recorriendo mi mente lo que dijo Lee y lo que escribió Temari. Enserio seria algo tan importante, tanto como para poner a Lee tan triste y serio?...sigo sin entender. AAHH…que complicado es el amor.

Recorro lentamente las calles mirando aparadores, mirando los lugares, noto muy bien los cambios que se han echo, los aldeanos se asombran al verme caminando sin mi traje de kage, después de todo no e salido desde hace mucho tiempo, es mas creo que hoy tengo trabajo que hacer, pero lo s ancianos del concejo insistieron en darme este día libre.

************************** Flash Back**************************

La jornada de trabajo, sin contar que había sido un día muy pesado, lo bueno es que estaba terminando, pero aun así los ancianos del concejo me llamaron para que discutiéramos algo.

Realmente ya estaba algo cansado, solo permanecía sentado en mi lugar. Pero al parecer nadie se animaba a hablar, Ni que los fuera a matar, pensé con gracia.

Uno de los ancianos se levanto de su lugar-Pienso que el Kazekage Tome un descanso-Dijo uno en voz alta, eso me descoloco y llamo mi la atención, desde cuando se preocupan por mi?...pregunto yo en mi mente.-Después de todo tomando encuenta las fechas y que ya casi no hay trabajo que requiera con urgencia la constante presencia de el Kage pienso que es una buena idea-volteo a verme…esperando mi recuesta.

Uno de los otros ancianos tomo la palabra-Es una buena idea -Dijo meditando la idea-esto ayudara a que descanse como es debido-Agrego seguro de lo que decía. Todos empezaron a comentar la "buena idea" que se le había ocurrido a uno de esos del concejo. Pero de repente todos guardaron silencio y voltearon a verme yo solo permanecía hay, en mi lugar esperando a que guardaran silencio.

Yo estaba preparado para dar una negativa, pero no tuve tiempo a responder, ya que la puerta se abrió rápidamente, acompañada de una voz muy conocida, acompañado de dos siluetas que yo conozco muy bien.

-Pienso que es una buena idea- Dijo Temari.

-Yo te apoyo-Agrego Kankuro

Hermanos míos tenían que ser, par de entrometidos que tienen en la cabeza "Arena"…no arena no, sino seria capas de controlarlos.

Trato de decir algo pero mi rubia hermana me interrumpe -Ya esta decidido el día de mañana será el día libre de Gaara-Agrego Temari sin permitirme opinar sobre el tema.

Digamos que después de ese comentario todo el concejo se marcho junto a mis hermanos sin antes despedirse con un "Adiós Gaara-sama" "Disfrute su día, Kazekage-sama" o como mis hermanos se despidieron con un "Nos vemos después Gaara".

Después de eso ya no tuve tiempo ni ganas de discutir después de todo, estaba cansado por el largo y duro día que tuve.

************************** End Flash Back**************************

Me dirijo a mi **despacho**, sin ninguna prisa, después de todo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, llego al edificio principal de la aldea, no hay casi nadie, al parecer hay dos opciones; una todos están muy ocupados en las oficinas trabajando o dos…TODOS SE FUERON DE PARRANDA AHORA QUE NO ESTOY…no veo nadie pasar lo cual me hace enfadar esos Bastardos como se atreven a fugarse…los voy a…

Tranquilo Gaara tranquilo…ya lo pagaran los malditos, pero ahora…a mi despacho.

Llego a mi despacho, esta ordenado tal y como lo deje ayer en la tarde, sin ningún pergamino que firmar, reviso mi escritorio, entre todos los cajones para que valga la pena haber venido y el enojo que me han echo pasar, pero al parecer todo esta vació…a pero una hoja de papel yace el fondo de uno de mis cajones, yo que creía que tenia mas trabajo pero ya nada se puede hacer.

Reviso el pergamino no es nada importante solo una misión cualquiera, ya esta echo e terminado, ha pero que aburrido, miro al reloj que esta en la pared ya es medio día, que rápido se va el tiempo.

El aburrimiento me embarga enormemente, apoyo mi cabeza en el escritorio, sierro mis ojos, ahora que puedo dormir me dejare llevar.

**//The ****End**** Narración de Gaara// **

Las estrellas poco a poco iluminaban el esplendoroso paisaje, mientras el astro mayor iluminaba el lo alto, dando un ambiente tan pasivo mientras un joven de rojizos cabellos meciéndose con la pequeña ráfaga de aire que entraba por la ventana entreabierta.

Unos agitados pasos, corrían rumbo a uno de los mas altos de los edificios.

Un pelinegro había estado buscando todo el día a su pelirrojo favorito, no lo había encontrado. _Donde estará…se suponía que no debería estar trabajando…debió quedarse entrenando o descansando…_

Sus rápidos pasos lo llevan a la oficina principal, lo piensa un momento y entra sin tocar, después de todo se supone que no hay nadie.

La habitación se encuentra en oscuridad, solo se be muy poca de la luz que logra entrar por las ventanas, da media vuelta en su sitio después de todo al parecer no hay nadie.

Pero una suave y casi inaudible respiración llama su atención, volteo a l escritorio que es de hay de donde viene ese sonido.

Prende las luces de la oficina encontrándose con una imagen de lo más tierno, su lindo chico con sus cabellos pelirrojos ligeramente despeinados, sus parpados oscuros totalmente serrados, y con un semblante intenso de paz hace sonreír al moreno. Para el su pelirrojo era la persona mas atractiva y apasionada de todas.

Se acerca con pasos lentos tratando de no hacer ruido, llega hasta donde el pelirrojo descansaba su cabeza, no pudo evitar tocar esa cabeza pelirroja, esos cabellos tan subes y calido. Acercó su nariz a esos cabellos aspirando el delicioso y embriagante olor de esa sedosa cabellera, restregando su mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad tan intensa. Vio como el pelirrojo poco a poco despertaba, no pudo evitar darle un beso en su pelirroja melena.

Su rostro mostraba un deje de tristeza-No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado-susurro el pelinegro cerca del oído del pelirrojo. Mientras seguí acariciando la cabellera pelirroja.

//Continuara//

Espero que este fic sea de su agrado, se que no e actualizado ninguno de los otros y aun así aquí estoy con uno nuevo.

Ya que me la e pasado leyendo fics de otras series, leyendo mangas Yaoi y Doujinshis. También leyendo fics de otras series. Y pues el caso es que no e tenido ni tiempo ni las ganas de plasmar la idea. Ya que las ideas no faltaban ni faltan.

Pero tratare de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda.

Ustedes que creen que aya olvidado Gaara.

Tetare de actualizar lo más rápido posible, por favor dejen su review.

"_El amor no se fuerza se piensa"_

Me despido

ATT. Bojik Ivanov


End file.
